Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)
( ) (files) (files) |artist=Avishay Goren and Yossi Cohen |year=2014 |mode=Solo |dg= |nogm=4 |mc= /Purple |pc= |gc= (Arrows) |lc= |nowc = FindYourMove (PAL 2015/''NOW''/''JDU'') FindYourMoveDLC (NTSC 2015) |audio = |pictos= 99 |perf= Shirley Henault}}"Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" by Avishay Goren and Yossi Cohen is featured on , (as a PAL exclusive if the game is played for an hour, but is downloadable for NTSC copies excluding the United States of America and Canada), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female with long brown hair, mint green bandanna, green-yellow-and-magenta jacket, magenta cropped shirt with black spots (which resembles cupcake frosting with sprinkles), red glove, green leggings with black and yellow strips, and yellow sneakers. Background The background is red with yellow random lines and human silhouettes. Sometimes the background turns pink, or gold, or green, with white lines, or red, orange, and yellow with people doing the wave together. At some points, the background becomes a green version of the Coca-Cola logo. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. Gold Move 4: Cross your hands in a rap styled pose. Findyourmove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Findyourmove gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Findyourmove gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Findyourmove gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) is featured in the following mashup: * September (Sweatember) Dance Quests Movement is Happiness appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Watermelon Trivia * This song can be unlocked in by: ** PAL: Play for 60 minutes. ** NTSC (with an exception of USA and Canada): Free (now paid) DLC. It is still free on Xbox 360. * This song and The World is Ours can be received in the USA and Canada by doing the following: ** On Wii U: **# Leave and change your country from USA/Canada to another country (Mexico is recommended) in the system settings. **# Create a new Nintendo Network ID. **# Go to the eShop on your new foreign Nintendo Network ID and download/install Movement is Happiness from the DLC page. **# Start and let it install the song, making sure you can see the song at the very end of the song list. **# After the song is installed, leave and change your country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. **# Log into your American/Canadian Nintendo Network ID. **# Start and ensure Movement is Happiness is at the end of the song list. ** On Xbox 360: **# Leave , sign out of your American/Canadian Xbox Live account, and change both your country/locale and language (Spanish) from USA/Canada to another NTSC country (Mexico is recommended) in the system settings. **# Create a new profile and Xbox Live account. **# Go to the Xbox store or the in-game store on your new foreign Xbox Live account and download/install Movement is Happiness from the DLC page/in-game store. **# Start (if you used the Xbox store) and let it install the song, making sure you can see the song at the very end of the song list. **# After the song is installed, leave ', sign out of your foreign Xbox Live account, and change both your country/locale and language back to USA/Canada in the system settings. **# Sign into your American/Canadian Xbox Live account. **# Start and ensure Movement is Happiness is at the end of the song list. * This routine and The World is Ours are promoted by Coca-Cola. ** The song is promoted by Coca-Cola, so a possibility is that the red background with white stripes resembles the Coca-Cola logo. ** This is also the second song to be sponsored by Coca-Cola. The first one was The World is Ours. It is followed by The Choice Is Yours and Taste The Feeling. * A record of 1.02 million stars has been awarded to players of this song on . It is the first song to have awarded over 1 million stars. * In some countries, you can simply download this song from the store. ** You cannot get it if you are in USA or Canada. However, if you have a different region's console (or you change your country) and the game, you can get it. ** You can get this song through coding, along with The World is Ours. * This song used to be free in the shop for a while, but you now have to pay for it in order to get the song. *** However, this only occurs when the song has not been downloaded while it was free, people who downloaded it when it was free can still re-download it at any time. *** Nevertheless, it is still free on Xbox 360. * On April 14, 2015, the restriction for this song and The World is Ours was removed for the day on . The next day, the restriction was added back, making it unable to play in the US and Canada once again. However, after The Choice Is Yours was added, the restriction has been removed. * The song was accessible if you added it to your favorites before the restriction was added back in the NTSC region, along with The World is Ours. However, Ubisoft has released a patch where the songs can no longer be accessible through your favorites section. * The backup red dancers might be the ones from The World Is Ours. Both this song and The World is Ours are promoted by Coca-Cola. * There is a glitch in the NTSC version of : if you go to the homepage and click songs, you will see this song and The World is Ours icon on there. However, if you go to the dance room, both of those songs are not there. * As of August 14, 2015, the song has been replaced by The Choice Is Yours as a free Coca-Cola song on . **Also following the release of The Choice is Yours, this and The World is Ours became available for the United States and Canada on . **On October 22, 2015, this song replaced The World Is Ours (The World Is Ours now costs 150 mojo coins) as one of two free-to-play tracks in . * On , the coach's avatar can be unlocked by 5 Mojocoins, but when you go to download this song from the shop, it will say "Includes 1 exclusive avatar", meaning that it is possible that you can have the same avatar twice. ** This is also the case with Dançando, Papaoutai, and Till I Find You. * There is a cover of the song in the files that includes a square without a Coca-Cola logo. Gallery Game Files Findyourmove.jpg|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' Findyourmove cover generic nologo.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) (No Logo)'' Findyourmove cover albumcoach.png| album coach Findyourmove cover.png| cover Findyourmove cover@2x.jpg| cover findyourmovedlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background. Findyourmove p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games 200225.png|Golden avatar 300225.png|Diamond avatar Findyourmove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Findyourmove beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Findyourmove beta pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 In-Game Screenshots Findyoumove jdnow phonemenu.jpg|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' on the phone menu Findyourmove jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Findyourmove jd2016 menuprogression.gif|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' on the menu Findyourmove jd2017 menu.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' on the menu Findyourmove jd2017 load.png| loading screen Findyourmove jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Findyourmove jdnow gameplay.png| gameplay FIndyourmove ntsc dlc confirmation.png|Ubisoft confirming NTSC DLC Videos Official Audio Movement Is Happiness - Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen (Audio) Gameplays Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance Now Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2015 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2016 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2017 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Free Downloadables Category:Leaked Songs